Light Of A Star
by Renangel
Summary: She was Chibi-ichi's guardian and then one action took her away from him forever. Now that she's reborn she has a second chance at life but she's a werewolf. Really sad, grab a hankie not mr hankie
1. Prolouge- Past Reflections

Hey minna

Hey minna!!! ***grins evilly*** Guess what? I'm writing a new fic!!! ^.^ I know, I know, "Your writing ANOTHER ONE?!?! What about the old ones?" I'm still going to finish Never Had a Dream Come True and Through New Eyes. But I'm not so sure about The Time Portal. I never really thought of a good story plot for that fic. If you want to continue it, just let me know! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, Lord knows I wish I did. However, I DO own This story plot, please DON'T steal!!!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Light of a Star

By: Silver Shadows

Prologue: Past Reflections

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A young boy entered a room. It was bare, except for a bed and a trunk at the foot of the bed. He walked in and fell onto the bed. The boy looked to be the age of four and had wild brown hair. His body was covered with bruises and cuts. Dried blood could be seen covering parts of his body. Biting his lip, the boy tried to hold back his tears. But a few escaped his eyes and trickled down his face.

A hand reached out to wipe away the tears that escaped and the boy gasped. He turned around and faced an extraordinary sight. There staring back at him, was a young woman. She had shimmering blonde hair that gave off a golden light and illuminated her figure. The hair was tied up in two round buns on wither side of her head, and streams of hair flowed to touch the floor. She was dressed in a simple white gown and two pure white wings sprouted from her back. Sky blue eyes were filled with understanding and pity, as well as a little anger as she stared at the boy on the bed. The boy stared at the golden haired beauty and hopefully asked, "Are… are you an angel? H-have you come to take me away?"

The young woman smiled sadly and shook her head. "I'm sorry little one, I'm not an angel, and I haven't come to take you away, although I wish I could."

The young boy's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "I-if you're not an angel, what are you?"

The lady moved to sit next to the boy. She picked him up and set him in her lap. "I'm an Astral Guardian. Just like you humans, except, I have some powers. Not enough however, to change your fate."

The little boy tilted his head up so that he could see the lady's face, "Oh, what's your name? Mine is Odin, but they say it's going to be Hiiro."

The lady smiled, "Mine is Usagi. Let get you cleaned up, shall we?" Odin/Hiiro nodded. Usagi waved her hand and a bowl of crystal clear water appeared. Waving her hand again, a white towel floated into her hand. Hiiro gasped and Usagi smiled, "I told you that I have magical powers, didn't I?" She dipped the towel into the water and gently washed the blood off. Then, she produced a vile of pinkish liquid. She poured it into the water and stirred it around. Usagi dipped her hand in the water and sprinkled it all over Hiiro's body. Immediately, all of his wounds disappeared. 

Hiiro jumped off of Usagi's lap and inspected himself thoroughly. Wide prussian eyes looked at her. "They're gone!" He whispered in awe. Usagi laughed at his childish actions. She scooped him up in her arms and twirled around. Hiiro laughed as he felt the wind tousle through his hair. 

Usagi stopped twirling and collapsed on the bed with Hiiro on her chest. He curled up and clutched the front of her dress. "Can you help me? Every day they take me away and do things to me. I have to run a long time, and go through all sorts of pain. They tell me emotions are a distraction and teach me how to fight. It hurts, a lot, but if I let out one whimper they punish me. They say things that I don't understand and tell me if I don't do what they want me to, they'll kill me. Onegai, stop this pain. Stop it like you stopped the pain before. Onegai?" a tear dripped down Hiiro's face and he hastily wiped it away.

Usagi sat up and cradled Hiiro in her arms. "Ssshhhh…..let it out. Bottling up all of your emotions is bad. Cry…it's okay…" holding Hiiro closer, she let him cry into her dress. '_How can they do this to him!?!?' _she thought furiously, '_He's just a little boy! He needs more, so much more in his life. If only….' _Hiiro sniffled and looked at Usagi with wide, trusting eyes. Sadly, she shook her head, "Gomen nasai, Chibi-ichi, it's not in my power to do so, but I wish with all my heart that I could." Getting up, she tucked Hiiro in the bed and placed a kiss on his forehead. "May the Astral Goddess bless you…" Then, Usagi vanished in a flurry of lights.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So,….. How do ya like it? It might not be different from the other fics you've read, but trust me, it's going to be VERY different. Very. I seem to go for unique plots ne? If you want unique, check out my joint fic with SilverRay, Through New Eyes. It's under our joint pen name SS Silver. Ja! ^.~

Jap vocab:

Onegai = please

Gomen nasai = I'm very sorry

Chibi-ichi = little one


	2. A Lost Soul

Ossu minna

Ossu minna!!!! Okay, before you read this, WARNING: IF YOU EASILY CRY, GRABB A BIIIIIIIIIG BOX OF TISSUES!!!!! You have been warned, don't flame if you are unprepared!!! (Silver Ray was really mad at me for what I wrote. ***sweat drop* **) 

Disclaimer: you can't make me say it!!! ***blows raspberry** *

Hiiro: Omae o koruso…

Silver Shadows: EEEEPPPP!! ***stares at the end of hii-chan's gun,** **gulps*** Okay okay, I give… I surrender!!!! I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing . Okay, ya happy Hii-chan!?!?!? 

A Note: This chapter is dedicated to all of those who suffered personal losses on September 11th. May you find the strength to go on.

The Light of a Star

Chapter 1:

A Lost Soul

By: Silver Shadows

"NO!" Usagi's scream rang out through the astral plane. (An: Just think of space with billions of stars) Guardians all over the plane could hear it and wondered what was wrong. "No! I won't believe it. I REFUSE to accept it!" Usagi was standing in front of two women, her celestial blue eyes blazing with fury. "I don't care if this was ment to be, I won't let you do it. Even if it means I'm going to burn in the seven layers of hell." 

The lady in front of her spoke, anger lacing her voice, "Astral Guardian! I think you are forgetting your position! What I say goes and you have not the right to question my decisions. I say your charge will die, that means your charge will die. No go! Think about what happens to those who question my authority while you're at it." The lady waved her hand and Usagi disappeared in a silver flash. 

The woman in the shadows stepped out to face the lady. She had long, wavy, silk black hair that touched the ground, slightly curling at the end. The massive curls were kept away from her heart shaped face, pinned back with two red clips. Two navy blue eyes stared at the lady in front of her, ruby lips frowning in disapproval. She wore a deep blue dress, with black, velvet cherry blossoms scattered over the bodice. Red sequins decorated the waist where the skirt began to flare out. Green leaf designs were artistically placed at the hem of the dress. Two delicate, see-through fairy wings sprouted from her back, gold designs outlining them. She opened her mouth and her soft, melodic voice drifted across the vast, empty space. "Fate, don't you think this is a bit cruel?"

The lady, Fate, shook her head, green eyes shining with defiance. "Destiny, you know, as well as I do, that this must be done. The balance must be set, the wheel of Marai (AN: I think that's how I spell it. It means future) must start to turn.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chibi Hiiro (An: Awww… kawaii) looked at Dr. J as he finished laying out the plans for his first mission. Up till now, he had been tuning the old freak out.

"Now, Hiiro, I want you to infiltrate the PQ (AN: I don't think OZ is around yet) and download the information on all of PQ's headquarters. Destroy the base and come back. Do you accept or decline?"

"Ninmu ryoukai."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiiro silently dropped from a tree and inspected the base. He could tell it was poorly guarded, for the guard at the entrance was asleep. Silently, he crept to the guard's side. Hitting the guard with the butt of his gun, Hiiro made sure the guard was unconscious before taking the security card. He swiped it in the slot and grinned as the doors slid open. This was too easy.

Silently, Hiiro made his way to the main control center. Either the PQ organization was plain stupid, or they had stupid soldiers. Right next to the doors, Hiiro had found a map of the entire base, and the main control center was marked with a bright red 'X'.

Finally, Hiiro found himself in front of the main control center. He slipped inside, unnoticed, and started to hack away at the main computer. Hiiro had just finished downloading all the information when the door to the control room was flung open.

"Freeze!"

Hiiro mentally cursed as he turned around. Four guards stood there, each aiming a gun at Hiiro. They all wore the same ugly, gray uniform with a 'P' on the front and a 'Q' on the back. Hiiro knew he would have to be careful. He only had three bullets left while the guards had a fresh supply.

The guard on the far left laughed, "Hey look! It's only a little boy."

The one on the far right said, "What should we do with him?"

"Kill him."

Hiiro gulped and closed his eyes. Clenching his fists he thought, 'Well, I'm going to die on my first mission. How ironic. My only regret is that I wasn't able to say goodbye to Usa-mama.' (AN: Remember, she's like a mother to him.) Gun shots echoed throughout the room and Hiiro waited for the pain…but it never came. Instead, he felt something warm embrace him.

Hiiro opened his eyes to find himself pressed against Usagi's chest. Her wings were outstretched, blood seeping out of various bullet wounds. Hiiro could hear the confused shouts of the soldiers in the background as they fired more and more bullets. With each bullet that pierced Usagi's flesh a small cry escaped her lips. All that was going through Hiiro's mind was, 'Usa-mama was getting hurt. She was the only one who cared for him when no one else did. She was the only one who tried to make his life a happier. She was the only one… and now she was suffering for him.' 

Hiiro tried to push himself out of Usagi's grasp but she just held him tighter. A few coherent words escaped her trembling lips. "Fate…there…is no way…in hell…I'm going to let you…take him away." A bright white light exploded in the room, blinding everyone. The screams of the soldiers could be heard as the light died down. When Hiiro could see again, the soldiers lay, dead, on the floor.

Usagi collapsed and Hiiro cried out in alarm, "Usa-mama!!!" Hiiro knelt down, trying to pick up Usagi. "Don't worry, I'll get you some help. Just hold on."

Usagi smiled sadly and placed a hand on Hiiro's shoulder. "Chibi-ichi, yamatte. I'm going to die; there's no other way. What I did today was unforgivable, but listen to me. I don't regret it. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. It's not you fault. This was my decision and my decision alone." Her breath grew labored as she struggled to speak. Holding out her hand, the air shimmered, and a locket appeared. It was a golden locket, with a silver crescent moon on the front. It opened and a picture of Hiiro on Usagi's lap was inside. Closing again, it floated onto Hiiro's neck. "This was going to be you fifth birthday present. My only regret is that I will no longer be able to be there for you."

Tears streamed out of Hiiro's eyes as he shook his head violently, "Iie! You are not going to die! You can't! You're an angel!!!"

Slowly, Usagi shook her head, "Iie," she whispered softly, I'm an Astral Guardian, and I'm just a mortal like you, except, I can do small magic."

Hiiro glanced around him confused. Everything around him was fading away. Usagi looked at him one last time and her voice drifted through the endless void. "Ninmu kanryou. We'll meet again…I promise… "

The scenery changed, Hiiro looked around him. He was now a good two miles from the PQ base. He watched with wide shimmering eyes as the base went up in flames, "IIE!!!!! USA-MAMA!!!!!" Tears flew out of his eyes, drifting away in the wind. At that moment, Hiiro Yui's childhood ended. The perfect soldier finally emerged, cling on to one life by phrase, "_We'll meet again…I promise…"_

No body noticed a woman on the horizon, her black hair shimmering in the wind. She shook her head sadly before disappearing, leaving a lost soul…

****

*Sniff* WWHHHAAA!!!!! That was soo sad!!!!! Please, NO FLAMES!!!! This is NOT the end of the fic, don't worry. Sorry for getting this chapter out so late.

Japanese Vocab:

Ninmu Ryoukai- Mission accepted

Ninmu Kanryou- Mission complete


	3. Something Amiss

Hey everyone! I'm so sad *sniff* I barely have any reviews!!! Does this mean no one likes my fic? If I don't get more reviews I won't post the next chapter. REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM; however the story plot and ASTRAL GUARDIANS are MINE  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Light of a Star  
  
By: Silver Shadows  
  
Something Amiss  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Hiiro sat beside the campfire, typing away on his laptop. Because of Duo's frequent whines, they had gone on a camping trip...in Quatre's backyard. The other g-boyz were a few hundred yards from the campfire, looking at the stars. Even Wufei had participated, pointing out the Chinese constellations. Hiiro, however, had chosen not to join them.  
  
'Click' 'Click' 'Click'  
  
A crackling of branches made Hiiro look up. Quatre had left the group and was now heading towards Hiiro's direction. Hiiro looked down and once again began to type.  
  
'Click' 'Click' 'Click'  
  
"Hi Hiiro." Quatre sat down next to the stoic boy and looked at him sadly. Out of all of the pilots, he was the most antisocial. Whenever Quatre was around Hiiro he had felt coldness radiating around the boy, lingering in the air. Yet, beneath all of that coldness, Quatre felt a pain. A pain that was in the center of the perfect soldier's heart, making him who he was. 'It must have something to do with his past.' Quatre had thought. He wanted to tell Hiiro that it was okay and that he could tell someone about the pain...but...Quatre suspected that no one would be able to understand Hiiro. Only Duo would come close to relating with the cold warrior, and it wouldn't be close enough.  
  
"Hiiro..." Quatre began, pausing when Hiiro looked up from his laptop, "Hiiro, why don't you come look at the stars with us?"  
  
Hiiro's eyes narrowed and a strange glint appeared in them. "I don't look at stars."  
  
"But why?" Quatre asked, bewilderment in his eyes, "They're so beautiful...so holy, if you know what I mean."  
  
"No, I don't know what you mean. All I know is that you don't understand how cruel the stars can be. I stopped watching them when I was almost five...when the stars sinned. As far as I'm concerned, my night skies are dark." Hiiro harshly bit out. He was straining to keep the mask on, the mask that had protected him from age five." The stars are not beautiful, they are not innocent, and they most certainly are not holy!" In saying so, Hiiro abruptly got off and walked into the woods surrounding Quatre's backyard.  
  
Quatre sat there stunned. Hiiro had never been that emotional. 'What does he mean the day the stars sinned-?' Quatre shook his head sadly; he had seen the pain and fury that flickered in Hiiro's eyes when he spoke. His special abilities had allowed him to feel the pain that Hiiro was going though, yet he knew that the pain was much greater than what he felt. 'Hiiro, I hope you know that no matter what happens, we will always stand by your side.'  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Hiiro walked into the woods, not knowing where he was going, not caring where he was going. All he knew was the pain he felt in his heart. Those memories that he had desperately tried to bury were coming back. The wounded scar in his heart had reopened. Wave after wave of memories hit him like a tsunami.  
  
Finally, he staggered over and braced his back against a tree while holding his head in his hands.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Chibi Hiiro sat in Usagi's lap, playing with her hair. She was humming an unfamiliar tune and was holding him, much like a mother would. Her beautiful white wings were folded behind her back. Suddenly Chibi Hiiro tilted his head up and looked at Usagi. "Usa-mama..."  
  
Usagi stopped humming and looked down. "Yes, Chibi-ichi?"  
  
"Ai shiteru...you're the best okaa-san I could ask for." Chibi Hiiro said, hugging Usagi with his little arms.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Chibi Hiiro stood in front of Usagi, his face scrunched up in confusion, "I don't get it. What's the difference between an angel and an astral guardian?"  
  
Usagi laughed slightly and knelt down to look Chibi Hiiro in the eye. "Chibi-ichi, we astral guardians can only do small magic. Things like healing, making simple things, and performing small miracles are the only things we can do. Also, we can die. No one lives forever, save Destiny and Fate."  
  
Chibi Hiiro looked at Usagi with wide eyes. "But I don't want you to die!" He ran into Usagi's arms and clung to her, "I want you to live forever and be by my side." Looking up though watery eyes he sniffled, "Promise you'll be here forever?"  
  
Usagi smiled gently and gathered Chibi Hiiro in her arms. Flying out the open window, she hovered in the air. Usagi shifted Chibi Hiiro's weight to one arm and pointed at the twinkling stars. "You see those stars? As long as they shine in the sky I will do everything in my power to be by your side...forever. I promise"  
  
Closing her eyes, Usagi planted a soft kiss on Chibi Hiiro's forehead. "You wanna know another secret about astral guardians?" Chibi Hiiro nodded his head. "We're made out of stardust."  
  
Chibi Hiiro's eyes widened, "Stardust?"  
  
"Hai, stardust."  
  
*Flash*  
  
Opening his eyes, Hiiro reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold locket. This was his most treasured possession, and he would rather give up Wing Zero and his gun before he parted with this. Rubbing his thumb against the silver crescent moon on the front, Hiiro slowly opened the locket. He stared at the picture inside as memories of the day before he met Usagi came flooding back  
  
*Flash*  
  
Chibi Hiiro cried out in pain as another blow landed on his face. "Ungrateful little brat!" a voice cried out angrily, "We take you in, feed you, clothe you, and what do we get in return? YOU TRY TO RUN AWAY! Well let me tell you this. If it weren't for us you wouldn't be alive right now. The world is a cruel place and weaklings like you don't stand a chance. You'd better do as we say, because no one cares if you live or die. Got it? NO ONE CARES!"  
  
The figure walked away, leaving a lost little boy behind. Chibi Hiiro curled up into a ball as he tried to block the pain. The last three words played over and over in his head. 'No one cares...no one cares.' Tears streamed out of his eyes as Chibi Hiiro cried, "Doushite? DOUSHITE!?!? I ... I ... I JUST WANT TO BE LOVED!!!! I just want some one to love me..."  
  
*Flash*  
  
The next day, he had found out that someone really cared about him. Someone cared about how he felt. Hiiro sighed as he stared at the picture in the locket. She was the one who saved him when he was younger. She tried to give him a life outside of the harsh training he endured. She was the only reason he was alive now. The only reason he had a will to survive.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Chibi Hiiro giggled as he felt the wind rush past him. Today he was at the park. It was one of those rare times when Usagi had managed to take him out. Right now, She was pushing him as he swung higher and higher on the swing. "Usa-mama! Faster!"  
  
A laugh escaped her throat. "Okay Chibi-ichi. Remember, you asked for it!"  
  
*Flash*  
  
Usagi cradled Chibi Hiiro in her arms. "Chibi-ichi, promise me... promise me you'll survive... promise me you'll live no matter what...promise."  
  
Chibi Hiiro looked at Usagi in the eye. He could sense that this was serious. "Hai, Usa-mama, I promise."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes in relief. "No matter what happens...remember your promise...remember...you promised me."  
  
*Flash*  
  
It was as if she was predicting the future...but how could she have known that he would be sent on a mission the day after? His first mission and she had to die. FOR HIM!!! Why? He had seriously thought about committing suicide...but he remembered his promise. Hiiro clenched the locket in his hands and thought, 'I'll keep my promise, Usa-mama, I'll keep it for you.'  
  
Hiiro clasped the locket around his neck. He knew the rest of the guys would ask about it, but he didn't care.  
  
Hiiro started to walk out of the forest. He had covered a good 50 yards when he stopped. The locket around his neck had started to glow! It was glowing a pale, silver color. Suddenly, a beam of light shot from it, and it traveled further and further.  
  
Hiiro didn't know what possessed him to follow the beam of light. All he knew was that something was calling him...something that seemed familiar.  
  
He walked for some time. How long, he didn't know. To him, it seemed like an eternity. Finally, Hiiro stopped. The light was no longer there. A wall of ivy stood in front of him. It was so tall that he had to crane his neck to see all of it. Walking forward, he pushed all of the ivy out of the way, only to come in contact with an iron gate. The lock was rusty, so Hiiro took a step back and shot it off with his gun. (AN: Shot off? ::shrugs::) The blast echoed throughout the woods, but Hiiro didn't care. He watched as the lock dropped from its place and fall to the floor.  
  
He pushed the gate open and stepped through. Before him was a majestic garden filled with all sorts of flowers. To the side stood a medium sized house painted a sky blue color. "Chibi-ichi..." Hiiro stiffened when he heard that, and a gust of wind swept through the garden.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
I finally finished! Gomen for the looooong delay. Anyways, REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
